The present invention relates to a laser marker for drawing a line of light on a workpiece to guide a cutting tool to cut the workpiece. The thickness of the line of light can be adjusted by using a different laser firing cap.
Various cutting machines are known and widely used for cutting any of a variety of materials. Before cutting, workpieces must be properly measured and drawn with lines for cutting. However, it is not easy to draw a line on a workpiece having a rugged outer surface. There are precision laser cutting machines which automatically draw a line of light on the workpiece to guide the cutting tool to cut the workpiece precisely. Because these precision laser cutting machines are very expensive, they are not suitable for small scale processing work shops.